The detection of the level of analytes, such as glucose, lactate, oxygen, and the like, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. For example, the monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes. Diabetics may need to monitor glucose levels to determine when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
Devices have been developed for continuous or automatic monitoring of analytes, such as glucose, in bodily fluid such as in the blood stream or in interstitial fluid. Some of these analyte measuring devices are configured so that at least a portion of the devices are positioned below a skin surface of a user, e.g., in a blood vessel or in the subcutaneous tissue of a user.
There is a need for a small, comfortable device which may continuously monitor the level of an analyte, such as glucose, while still permitting the user to engage in normal activities. Continuous and/or automatic monitoring of the analyte may provide a warning to the user when the level of the analyte is at or near a threshold level. For example, if glucose is the analyte, then the monitoring device might be configured to warn the user of current or impending hyperglycemia or hypoglycemia. The user may then take appropriate actions.
One of the challenges associated with producing an effective and comfortable monitoring device is inserting the sensor of such a monitoring device into a user's skin. Since the monitoring devices are contemplated to be used by a user themselves, the insertion should be simple and should be easily performed by the user.
One option for inserting the sensor is to provide a pre-armed inserter. Such an inserter is “armed” by the manufacturer so that the user only has to actuate the inserter. In order to do this, the inserter with a sensor is already under a load. One of the problems with such an approach is that a percentage of such pre-armed inserters will fire before reaching the user (e.g., during shipping or the like). Such inserters are then useless to the user. Another problem is that since the inserter is armed by the manufacturer, it is only good for a single use. Accordingly, a new inserter is necessary each time a sensor is inserted into a user's skin.